


Advice Over Drinks

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Prompt Fic, could be crack, definitely not official canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets some unexpected advice while trying to enjoy his pint at the local pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice Over Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the following prompt: _Wacky, off-the-wall crossover - the weirder, the better._ Not quite as cracky as the prompt probably wanted, but it's what I came up with. Definitely AU and a crossover with...well, if it isn't obvious by the end of the fic, I'll explain there.

  
  
  
“You should really clean your flat.”  
  
John looked up from his pint in surprise. His surprise doubled as he took in the older woman addressing him. Impeccably dressed in tweeds and pearls, she regarded him with a merry smile over the rim of her martini.  
  
“Excuse me? Do I know you?”  
  
“Oh, not really, dear, but I’ve seen you and your lovely young man around the neighborhood. I suppose you could say we’re neighbors.” Her keen eyes twinkled, belying her apparent age. She was a remarkably attractive woman, in fact. John briefly wondered what she looked like when she was younger.  
  
“And really, you don’t want bugs, do you?” the woman went on.  
  
John forced his mind away from his fantasy of what she looked like in her prime. For some reason, his brain had conjured her in the mod sixties, devastating in a leather jumpsuit, boots, and a flip hairdo. “Um, no. Bugs are bad,” he babbled.  
  
“Exactly.” The woman smirked, and John had the uncomfortable idea that she somehow knew what he’d been thinking.  
  
An older man poked his head into the pub, an old-fashioned bowler on his head, and an umbrella in his hand. John was forcibly reminded of Mycroft, although the two men looked nothing alike. His bright blue eyes settled on the woman talking to John. “Mrs. Steed,” he called. “We’re needed.”  
  
“Coming, Mr. Steed,” the woman replied. She took a last sip of her martini and set down her glass. “Remember what I said.”  
  
“Yes, well, nice to meet you.” John raised his glass, half in a toast, half in a salute, and entirely because he was afraid that if he tried to set the glass down, he’d drop it. “Perhaps I’ll see you around again sometime.”  
  
The woman smiled. “Perhaps. You never know.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *This is, of course, a crossover with The Avengers, in an AU universe where Mrs. Peel became Mrs. Steed. Because you know this should have happened.
> 
> Originally posted July 6, 2011


End file.
